


Running with the Devil

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @canyousaycrazzy (tumblr) Can you do a LuciferxReader where Lucifer is running hell and the reader somehow gets thrown down there. The reader realizes she wants him so when ever she is around doing work she gets dirty thoughts…. That is until Lucifer acts on them. kinky please 😘😘 P.s I love love LOVE your work





	Running with the Devil

To be honest, you had no idea how you ended up in Hell. At all. You’d been on a hunt, and been knocked out. When you came to, you were in hell. You knew you weren’t dead, so that was a bonus. However, you had no idea how to get out.

“Well, well, well…” You froze. You knew that voice. “Wasn’t expecting to see you here.” Turning, you calmed your breathing. What else could you do when face to face with Lucifer?

You narrowed your eyes. “I don’t plan to be here long.”

* * *

You’d said those words weeks ago. Yeah, how wrong you had been. Now you were working odd jobs around hell. You- a hunter! What was worse, was the fantasies you were having about Lucifer himself. Not ones you’d expect about _ganking _him. More like ones that would make you blush.

As soon as he’d enter a room your mind went straight to the gutter. You found yourself wondering what his forked tongue felt like- that had to feel really good, right? From where you were working, you couldn’t see him smirking behind you.

And, judging by that glimmer of mischief in his eyes, he had to be fun in bed. There was no way that he’d be into boring stuff. Just wasn’t possible.

* * *

One day, you were walking through the halls, heading to where you had been told to work when he came out of nowhere. His chest was brushing against yours, his hands on the wall on each side of your head. Your eyes snapped to his lips, and back up. “How would you like to act out some of those fantasies that I’ve seen in your head?” He asked, his breath hitting your face.

Licking your lips, you nodded. “I’d like that.”

The grin that formed on his face should have frightened you. Instead, it turned you on. He snapped his fingers and you were in the throne room, naked. “No need to waste time, is there?” He smirked before his lips met yours. His tongue licked your bottom lip, asking for entrance. Your mouth opened for him, moaning when you felt his forked tongue met yours.

His lips moved over your jaw as your eyes fluttered shut, the contrast of his cool skin against the warmth of your own was tantalizing. Everywhere his lips touched tingled, almost as if your skin was crying out for him. When he reached your breasts, he gave each nipple a slight nip, just enough to tease you. 

Once he was on his knees, he lifted one of his legs over your shoulder, his hands gripping your ass. You let out a wanton moan as his tongue teased your slit. “So eager.” Her chuckled. His forked tongue slipped between your folds, brushing over your clit.

“Lucifer.” You breathed, your clit in the middle of the forks on his tongue. Slowly, he put more and more pressure on it until you were squirming. “Right there!” You moaned, your hips trying to get closer to him. He smirked against you and you felt his grace penetrate you. “Fuck…” You groaned, letting your head fall back. Feeling the vibrations of him chuckling, your hand gripped his short hair. “Lucifer!” You cried out, your legs shaking as he continued licking your clit through your orgasm. 

After he let your leg down, he stood up and pulled you into a deep kiss. “Follow me.” He ordered, moving towards the throne. He sat down, and your eyes went straight to his hard cock. “On your knees.” He smirked, as you licked your lips.

Without having to be told anything else, you moved to your knees in front of him. You took him in your mouth, groaning at the taste of pre-cum. His hand ran through your hair for a moment before he gripped in at the back of your head. He moved your head for you, making his cock hit the back of your throat. He growled at the feeling of him humming around him before pulling you off of his cock with a wet ‘pop’.

You looked up at him before he pulled you to your feet. “You’re going to ride me.” His voice was low, and gravely. Biting your lip, you nodded. His hands were on your waist as he situated you on his lap, your hand lining him up. “So wet.” He breathed as you sunk down on him.

Your hands gripped the back of the throne, pushing your chest more towards his face. Your gasp of surprise turned into a moan when he teased your nipple with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth. You rolled your hips, enjoying the feeling of him stretching you. Grinding down on him, you felt his grip tighten on your hips. This was better than anything you could have imagined! His mouth moved from one nipple, to repeat the action on the other. His grace brushed your clit, teasing you. “Again. Please.” You breathed. He smirked around your nipple and his grace circled the already sensitive nub. It didn’t take you long after that to cry out his name and clench around him.

He wrapped his arms around you, lifting you slightly. His hips thrust up, pounding into you as his lips brushed your collar bone. “Scream for me.” He growled, wanting to feel you cum around him one more time. “Tell everyone who that pussy belongs to.” He’d barely said much since this started, and certainly nothing dirty, and you wanted more of it. As if he heard, his tongue licked up your neck. “Cum all over my cock, and I’ll make sure you get a nice surprise later.”

The tip of his cock hit you at just the right angle, sending you back into pure bliss. The feeling of you clenching around him made him groan. A few more shallow thrusts and he buried himself deep inside you, filling you with his seed. “Holy shit.” You moaned.

“I’m not done with you yet.” He told you before slapping your ass.


End file.
